Spanish Eyes
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Quando tudo parece não fazer o menor sentido é que a fé faz diferença... milagres acontecem! Shina e Shura, porque eu não resisto!


_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya pertence aos seus criadores. A música "Spanish Eyes" é da Madonna._

_**Spoilers: **AU com Hades Chapter. Digamos que seja um final inventado por mim, que não está totalmente fora do original, mas não tão dentro também. ;)_

_**Resumo:** Songfic de Spanish Eyes, da Madonna (do disco Like a Prayer, de 89! Tô velhinha rssss). "__Quando tudo parece não fazer o menor sentido é que a fé faz diferença... milagres acontecem!"_

**NOTA:** Ficou muito muito muito melosa e OOC essa fic, viu? Tá avisado rssss

* * *

Aos poucos a escuridão causada pelo grande eclipse que vinha acontecendo ia se dissipando. Era certo que a paisagem à luz do sol da tarde não seria agradável de se ver depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas a amazona não se importava, não realmente.

Eram outros seus pensamentos. Ultimamente vinha sendo visitada em sonhos. No início assustou-se com aquilo, e rezava orações de quando era bem pequena, para que aquele que lhe aparecia descansasse em paz. Quando criança teve criação bastante religiosa, e sempre diziam que quando coisas assim aconteciam, devia-se rezar para que a alma tivesse paz e encontrasse seu caminho.

Mas agora servia à uma Deusa. Não era mais uma menina cristã, era uma amazona, forte o suficiente para defender a sí mesma e cumprir sua missão como tal. E as visitas não eram desagradáveis, afinal. Era bom poder falar com ele, estar com ele, mesmo que em sonhos. Em vida não chegaram a ter tal oportunidade.

Seus olhos voltaram-se novamente para a pequena janela, testemunhando o desaparecimento da última sombra que ainda bloqueava o sol que começava a se pôr. Estava acabado então. Sentiu um aperto no peito, uma saudade, e a infeliz certeza de que jamais o veria de novo, nem em seus sonhos.

_**I know for sure his heart is here with me  
**(Eu tenho certeza de que o coração dele está aqui comigo)  
**Though I wish him back, I know he cannot see**  
(Embora eu o queira de volta, sei que ele não pode ver)  
**My hands trembling, I know he hears me sing  
**(Minhas mãos trêmulas, eu sei que ele me ouve cantar)_

_**I light this candle and watch it throw tears on my pillow  
**(Acendo essa vela e vejo-a derramar lágrimas em meu travesseiro)  
**And if there is a Christ, he'll come tonight to pray for Spanish Eyes  
**(E se existe um Cristo, ele virá essa noite, para rezar pelos Olhos Espanhóis)  
**And if I have nothing left to show**  
(E se eu não tiver nada mais para mostrar)  
**Tears on my pillow  
**(Lágrimas em meu travesseiro)  
**What kind of life is this, if God exists, then help me pray for Spanish Eyes  
**(Que tipo de vida é essa, se Deus exista, então me ajude a rezar pelos Olhos Espanhóis)_

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da jovem, e ela não mais se importava. Esteve rezando como fazia quando a presença do cavaleiro em seus sonhos ainda a assustava. Dessa vez não queria rezar pela paz da alma dele. Sabia, sentia dentro de sí o triste sacrifício a que ele se submetera, junto aos outros, para mais uma vez devolver a vida ao mundo inteiro. Se se esforçasse, poderia até mesmo vê-lo, mas não queria. Não queria ver sua morte novamente. As velas que havia acendido derramavam lágrimas iguais às dela.

Não lhe parecia justo tudo aquilo.

_**He had to fight like all the rest  
**(Ele teve que lutar como todos os outros)  
**In the barrio all the streets are paved with fear  
**(Lá fora todas as ruas estão cobertas de temor)  
**I don't understand; at least he was a man  
**(Eu não entendo; ao menos ele foi homem)_

_**I light this candle and watch it throw tears on my pillow  
**(Acendo essa vela e vejo-a derramar lágrimas em meu travesseiro)  
**And if there is a Christ, he'll come tonight to pray for Spanish Eyes  
**(E se existe um Cristo, ele virá essa noite, para rezar pelos Olhos Espanhóis)  
**And if I have nothing left to show  
**(E se eu não tiver nada mais para mostrar)  
**Tears on my pillow  
**(Lágrimas em meu travesseiro)  
**What kind of life is this, if God exists, then help me pray for Spanish Eyes  
**(Que tipo de vida é essa, se Deus exista, então me ajude a rezar pelos Olhos Espanhóis)_

Por que lutavam tanto? Para manter o mundo em paz. Uma resposta tão simples no mundo deles, no mundo dos que vivem para isso. Mas isso não lhe amenizava a tristeza. Nem a saudade. Arrependia-se muito de jamais ter vivido. De ele jamais ter vivido. Arrependia-se da vida perdida de todos naquele lugar, vivos ou mortos. Continuava rezando, querendo desesperadamente que as orações lhe tirassem o pesar do coração e a revolta que ameaçava lhe tomar os sentidos. Seria um crime contra a Deusa que jurou proteger quando se sagrou amazona.

Mas a verdade é que naquele momento voltara a ser aquela menininha que rezava antes de dormir, pedindo proteção a Deus e aos anjos para sí e para aqueles que amava.

_**How many lives will they have to take?**  
(Quantas vidas mais eles terão que tomar?)  
**How much heartache?  
**(Quanto sofrimento mais?)  
**How many suns will they have to burn, Spanish Eyes?  
**(Quantos sóis a mais eles terão que queimar, Olhos Espanhóis?)  
**When will they ever learn?**  
(Quando eles vão finalmente aprender?)_

Quando? Quando os Deuses finalmente decidirão parar de brincar com nossas vidas? Com as vidas da humanidade inteira? Seria isso tudo o preço a pagar por tudo de errado que já fizera? Estaria condenada a contemplar sua não-vida e a daqueles que amava, até que ela mesma partisse desse mundo? O Deus que conhecia era de perdão, assim, será que merecia algum?

_**You were not the maravilla in our minds  
**(Você não era o grande herói para nós)  
**We were proud to fight but we cannot win this blind  
**(Tínhamos orgulho de lutar, mas não podemos vencer isso cegamente)  
**Stand your guns against the wall**  
(Deixe suas armas na parede)  
**Who's next in line to fall?  
**(Quem será o próximo a cair?)_

Deus teria piedade dele, que levantou a mão contra aquele que apenas tentava salvar a vida da pequena Deusa? Seria esse o motivo de tanto sofrimento para o cavaleiro, em vida e depois dela?

_**I light this candle and watch it throw tears on my pillow  
**(Acendo essa vela e vejo-a derramar lágrimas em meu travesseiro)  
**And if there is a Christ, he'll come tonight to pray for Spanish Eyes  
**(E se existe um Cristo, ele virá essa noite, para rezar pelos Olhos Espanhóis)  
**And if I have nothing left to show  
**(E se eu não tiver nada mais para mostrar)  
**Tears on my pillow  
**(Lágrimas em meu travesseiro)  
**What kind of life is this, if God exists, then help me pray for Spanish Eyes  
**(Que tipo de vida é essa, se Deus exista, então me ajude a rezar pelos Olhos Espanhóis)_

A amazona que rezava de cabeça baixa, sentada na modesta cama, não percebeu que era observada. O cavaleiro, resignado, sabia que não poderia ser visto nem sentido. Então apenas a observava. De onde estava apenas a ouvia, mas as orações foram ficando mais fortes. Passou a sentir-lhe a dor quase que com a mesma intensidade. Estava muito triste também, especialmente por estar causando tanta tristeza àquela jovem.

Poderia dizer que mal se conheciam, já que realmente jamais se falaram. Mas depois de algum tempo acostumou-se a viver dentro dos sonhos dela. Era irônico constatar que a vida era muito boa na companhia daquela amazona, sendo que não estava mais vivo há algum tempo. Mas a verdade é que gostava, sentia-se feliz de poder estar com ela. Mesmo que em sonhos. Os sonhos dela.

E agora sentia-se arrependido de tudo isso por causa da tristeza que causava a ela. Aproximou-se sem receio, sabendo que ela não o poderia ver. Abaixou-se em frente a ela, e olhou de perto o rosto pequeno, onde muitas lágrimas ainda corriam. Quis beijá-la. Quis poder consolá-la, mas não podia. Precisava deixá-la para sempre, e como isso lhe doía!

****

**_"Tus lagrimas de tristeza no me dejan olvidarte..."_ **- Shura murmurou, sem resistir mais à vontade de falar com ela, e sem sentir que ele mesmo tinha lágrimas no rosto.

_**How many lives will they have to take?  
**(Quantas vidas mais eles terão que tomar?)  
**How much heartache?  
**(Quanto sofrimento mais?)  
**How many suns will they have to burn, Spanish Eyes?  
**(Quantos sóis a mais eles terão que queimar, Olhos Espanhóis?)  
**When will they ever learn?  
**(Quando eles vão finalmente aprender?)_

Shina ficou estática. Tentava saber se realmente havia ouvido algo ou se estava enlouquecendo. Sim, ouvira algo, e mais importante que isso, ouvira uma voz muito familiar. Estava assustada, com medo de abrir os olhos. Mas teria que fazê-lo. Quem sabe não era sua mente pregando peças. Não tinha noites que acordava pensando que o que sonhara havia realmente acontecido? Talvez fosse a mesma coisa acontecendo. Tinha que abrir os olhos.

A amazona não estava preparada para o que veria a seguir. Não era possível. Tentou racionalizar, e se estivesse sonhando? Poderia estar, tinha que estar. De todas as coisas improváveis, aquela era com certeza a maior.

"Shu... Shura?" - Shina arriscou, se fosse um sonho sabia que acordaria em breve.

Shura olhou para a amazona, assustado. Aquilo não era possível, ela podia vê-lo? Ela pôde ouví-lo? O que mais poderia acontecer? Shura arriscou um toque, levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela e pôde sentir a pele úmida de lágrimas na ponta dos dedos. Shina se afastou, muito assustada. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo?

"Shina..." - Shura aproximou-se novamente da amazona, que dessa vez não mais se afastou, apesar de assustada - "Shina, o que aconteceu? Como você..."

"Eu não sei..." - Shina estava trêmula, não sabia o que era maior dentro dela, se a felicidade de poder vê-lo como se estivesse vivo, ou se era o medo daquele acontecimento tão absurdo - "Shura, eu não sei como, mas posso te ver... e sentí você me tocar... é como se estivesse..."

"Vivo..." Shura completou, também entre chocado e feliz com a descoberta - "Mas não entendo..."

Os últimos raios de sol deixavam o céu entre escuro e róseo, e isso por algum motivo chamou a atenção dos olhos da amazona. Num instante, foi como se ela pudesse entender tudo, o porquê de Shura estar alí, absolutamnte tangível dentro de sua pequena morada, o porquê de tantas lutas. Milagres. Podiam acontecer a qualquer momento. Shina voltou-se para Shura, que ainda parecia não acreditar no que estava vivendo.

"Deus, Shura." - Ela se aproximou mais do cavaleiro e o abraçou, como sempre vinha fazendo em seus sonhos. - "Nós não o ouvimos mas ele nos ouve sempre."

Shina deixou-se conduzir até a pequena cama, onde se sentaram ainda abraçados. Deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro do cavaleiro, que lhe acarinhava os cabelos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, como se ainda houvessem riscos de aquilo tudo acabar de repente, como nos sonhos. Até que Shura interrompeu o silêncio.

"Shina... quem te ensinou a rezar?"

"Em criança, fui criada católica. Rezava todas as noites antes de dormir, para que Deus protegesse a mim e àqueles que eu amava." - Shina respondeu, limpando alguns vestígios de lágrimas.

"E você... rezou por mim hoje, não foi?

"Sim." - Shina voltou o rosto para Shura e sorriu levemente - "Porque achei que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer por você... e porque me veio uma impressão de que jamais te veria novamente. Rezar foi o que me restou. Deus foi o que me restou, e ele não me faltou, aqui está você, comigo." - Shina beijou-lhe levemente os lábios e voltou a repousar a cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro, suspirando contente.

Shura decidiu aceitar a idéia do milagre, concluindo que há certas coisas que não devem mesmo ser contestadas. Depois de ouvir tão forte as orações da amazona, considerando o local onde estava, não poderia jamais duvidar. Existia um Deus, e ele lhe dera uma chance preciosa. Uma que jamais pensou merecer.

* * *

_Explicações? Bom, tive essa idéia dentro do ônibus. Estava ouvindo rádio, tocou essa da Madonna, e pá! Na hora me lembrei do Shura... um guerreiro, como o da música. Com ideais diferentes, claro. Esse da música parecia ser um líder revolucionário ou coisa do gênero. O que mais? Ah sim, de onde saiu essa de botar a Shina pra rezar... bom, ela é italiana, né? Eu sei que isso é um estereotipo, mas quando penso em italianos, pá, penso em igrejas, orações, etc. E achei que seria bonitinho essa amazona pedir pelo espanhol. ;)  
Bom, espero que gostem, sei que é mega angst, mas saiu do coração viu... bjos!_


End file.
